Un tragico accidente
by Nefertari 10
Summary: James tiene un grave accidente y en su preocupacion Lily termina confesando sus sentimientos. Sobra decir que los personajes no son mios.


**UN TRAGICO ACCIDENTE**

Era un hermoso día de otoño, su estación favorita, ver los arboles teñirse de amarillo y rojo, el caer de las hojas creando una bella alfombra a su paso y las nubes que anunciaban la pronta llegada de las lluvias con su tono gris terminaban de hacer el mejor cuadro que había visto y no era para menos que en Hogwarts el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería el cuadro era muy similar.

Se había levantado hacia un buen rato ya, era sábado y no tenían clases por lo cual podía gastar un poco más de tiempo en observar el paisaje que daba hacia el lago negro a través de la ventana de su habitación lo único malo de observar ese paisaje era que cada cinco minutos su mente se apartaba de él y se encontraba pensando en un apuesto buscador de cabello revuelto y anteojos que desde hacía tres años se encargaba de molestarla día si y día también pidiéndole salir con él, debía reconocer que al principio le molestaba demasiado el acoso del chico pero después del verano pasado sus sentimientos habían cambiado totalmente y aunque todavía seguía dándole negativa a todas sus invitaciones muy en el fondo lo que de verdad quería hacer era aceptar todas las propuestas que este le hacía, incluso aquellas en donde le pedía que fuera la madre de sus hijos, pero con tanto tiempo rechazándolo ya no sabía cómo hacer para demostrar que había cambiado de parecer por lo cual le dolía a ella misma cada vez que le decía que no.

Sus compañeras de habitación habían desaparecido hacia tiempo ya, se había perdido el desayuno pero no es que le importara demasiado, por una vez que desayunara una gran barra de chocolate no iba a pasar nada y ella la había disfrutado mucho contemplando lo que ella llamaba la mejor vista.

Entro al baño y se arreglo para salir a los jardines del colegio ese día pensaba pasarlo disfrutando ya que había adelantado todos los deberes de la próxima semana, cuando decidió que ya estaba los suficientemente abrigada para el viento que estaba haciendo se dispuso a salir.

Inmediatamente llego a la sala común se dio cuenta que algo raro pasaba había varias chicas que si recordaba bien debían ser de tercero con unas caras demasiado tristes, algunas hasta se veía que estaban llorando, no le dio mucha importancia, esas pertenecían al club de fans de los merodeadores, seguramente se habían enterado que Sirius tenía una nueva novia y por eso estaban tan desesperadas, por lo cual salió lo más rápido que pudo a través del retrato para dirigirse afuera.

Se sentó debajo de uno de los arboles que quedaban frente al lago, lo raro era que desde ahí veía que muchas de las chicas caminaban de un lado al otro y cada vez que se encontraban se reunían en pequeños grupos y después de cuchichear un rato se dirigían al castillo con cara triste, se empezó a preguntar que estaría haciendo james en ese momento puesto que llevaba ahí más de una hora y no había visto ni las luces de él o sus amigos y en circunstancias normales ya hubiera llegado por lo menos unas cuatro veces, se imagino que estarían planeando alguna de sus bromas por lo cual estarían escondidos en algún pasillo ultimando los detalles.

Cerca del medio día se levanto y se dirigió al gran comedor ya empezaba a sentir un poco de hambre, como siempre la comida que realizaban los elfos domésticos era deliciosa, cuando estaba terminando de comerse el postre escucho la conversación de unas chicas que estaban relativamente cerca a ella, todas estaban lamentándose y algunas hasta sollozaban, estaba por retirarse cuando algo en la conversación capto toda su atención.

Estaban hablando de un accidente que había ocurrido esa mañana, un accidente en el campo de quidditch, se estaban refiriendo exactamente a un accidente al buscador del equipo de su casa, al parecer James Potter al estar en una de las practicas con el equipo había intentado realizar un movimiento casi suicida en la escoba y se había precipitado al vacío desde casi siete metros de altura sin que nadie pudiera alcanzarlo antes de caer, por lo que decían esas chicas estaba internado en la enfermería bastante grave, parece que si no reaccionaba esa noche tendrían que trasladarlo con urgencia a san Mungo.

El escuchar esa conversación hizo que Lily casi devolviera todo lo que había comido, no lo podía creer por eso era que esas niñas lloraban en la sala común, por eso era que había tanto revuelo en la población femenina del colegio y ella se venía a enterar a esa hora.

Salió del gran comedor como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras corría por los pasillos que llevaban a la enfermería se iban formando imágenes en su cabeza de un James inconsciente muy lastimado, eso solo hacía que corriera mucho más deprisa, el camino se le hizo eterno y sin darse cuenta ya habían muchas lagrimas haciendo un camino en sus mejillas, rogaba a Merlín que no estuviera tan grave y que despertara lo más pronto posible.

Cuando llego a la enfermería había mucha calma a los alrededores, sin hacer mucho ruido abrió la puerta y se asomo, la oficina donde madame Pomfrey realizaba las pociones curativas tenia la puerta cerrada y decía ocupado lo que significaba que ella estaba ahí, pero al mismo tiempo le aliviaba puesto que debía estarlas preparando y esto le llevaría un buen tiempo y como no era hora de visita podía pasar un rato sin correr el riesgo de que la echaran del lugar.

Busco con la mirada en todas las camas hasta que en una de las mas retirada aislada por un biombo se dio cuenta que estaba ocupada, se acerco lentamente y a medida que lo hacia el corazón parecía que se iba a salir del pecho, finalmente llego al lado de la cama para encontrase con una imagen que hizo que mas lagrimas aparecieran en sus mejillas, ahí se encontraba la persona que ella mas quería en ese momento.

James Potter con la cabeza y el pecho vendados y parecía totalmente dormido, entonces era cierto que no había despertado desde el accidente, se acerco a él y tomo su mano la cual aun en esa circunstancia se encontraba bastante cálida, un sollozo más fuerte que los anteriores salió de su boca y empezó a hablarle, en ese momento no le importaba mas nada que estar a su lado por lo cual decirle que desde ese verano estaba enamorada de él, que le dolía demasiado cada vez que tenía que rechazar sus invitaciones a salir, que soñaba con el todas las noches, que lo tenía las veinticuatro horas del día en su cabeza, que era lo último en lo que pensaba al acostarse y lo primero al levantarse y que estaría completamente feliz de ser la madre de sus hijos le pareció la mejor idea del mundo mientras lloraba completamente abrazada a su pecho.

Para lo que no estaba preparada era para escuchar una gran carcajada y sentir que unas manos acariciaban su cabello y al momento de levantar la cabeza encontrarse con un James Potter demasiado consciente con una sonrisa muy grande en sus labios mientras la miraba y decía un lo sabía, estaba seguro que estabas enamorada de mi pelirroja y soltaba nuevamente una carcajada.

En ese momento fue como si estuviera tocando carbón ardiente, se separo de él, con la cara completamente roja, en esta ocasión no por el llanto si no por la vergüenza.

Pero yo no lo entiendo yo creí que habías tenido un accidente grave que no podías despertar, que estabas muy mal y tendrían que trasladarte a San Mungo.

Fue solo un pequeño accidente pero la señora Pomfrey no me dejo salir de la enfermería hasta el día de mañana.

Pero dijeron que no reaccionabas y cuando llegue estabas totalmente inconsciente. Aunque en esta ocasión ya no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

Solo estaba durmiendo, en este lugar no hay nada que hacer y la señora Pomfrey no me dejaba recibir visitas, pero eso ahora no importa pasemos a lo realmente importante y eso es que por fin lo has dicho.

Escucha Potter nada de lo que dije es cierto así que no te hagas ilusiones.

Empezó a decir todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza y que justificara como una broma la escena anteriormente ocurrida pero él no le hacía caso a su intento de negar la situación solo se reía como un tonto y decía algo acerca del tiempo que se hubiera ahorrado si se hubiera hecho el enfermo antes.

Luego de un rato se rindió y resoplando por lo bajo dejo de tratar de negar lo obvio más tiempo y levantando la mirada le confirmo lo que anteriormente había dicho, cosa que hizo que el merodeador solo riera mucho mas y ella se pusiera mas roja si eso era posible.

En un movimiento inesperado James la tomo de la mano la jalo hacia donde él estaba y acercándose cada vez más a ella la beso lentamente, tomándose el tiempo de saborear esos labios que desde hacía mucho tiempo ansiaba tocar con los suyos, siempre se había imaginado besar a Lily pero su imaginación se quedaba corta si lo comparaba con lo magnifico que se sentía en ese momento.

Lily por su parte sentía que volaba, que en cualquier momento podría elevarse por ella misma, miles de mariposas revolotearon en su estomago en el momento en que él toco sus labios, nublándole el pensamiento para otra cosa que no fuera responder al maravilloso beso que habías estado deseando desde hacía varios meses.

Así los encontraron los demás merodeadores cuando entraron a la enfermería con las manos cargadas de comida para su amigo, separándose al instante después del grito que casi lanza Sirius si Remus no le hubiera tapado la boca ya que alertaría a la enfermera y los sacaría de ahí más rápido de lo que cantaría el fénix de Dumbledore.

En ese momento a Lily no le importo la mirada de Remus en la cual se leía perfectamente un te estabas tardando, ni mucho menos las bromas que Sirius realizaría a costa de ella, lo único que le importo fue el chico que estaba a su lado con su mano apretada muy fuertemente y que con solo mirarla le decía que la amaría por el resto de su vida, cosa que no pudo alegrarla más de lo que estaba porque eso era lo mismo que ella sentía por él, no hicieron falta palabras porque los dos sabían que desde ese momento ella será su novia, su eterna compañera y que no se volverían a separar nunca.

Cuando las otras personas les preguntaban que como se habían dado cuenta de que se querían ellos simplemente se miraban, se reían y respondían que gracias a un trágico accidente.

**FIN**


End file.
